


I Shipped a Ship [Filk]

by blackglass, sobieru



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: A performance of "I Shipped a Ship" for Voiceteam 2020.Author's summary: "with apologies to Schönberg and Kretzmer."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	I Shipped a Ship [Filk]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildHaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Shipped a Ship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923863) by [WildHaunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildHaunt/pseuds/WildHaunt). 



  
  
Cover art by: [silverandblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue)  


Performed by _sobieru_

Edited by _blackglass_

Length: 4:11  
Download (right-click and save) as an [mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Red%20Out%20Loud-%20I%20Shipped%20a%20Ship.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

>  **blackglass' producer notes:** Created for Voiceteam 2020! Thanks to silverandblue for the cover art and to WildHaunt for giving us permission to perform their song! The original filk had 2 lines that were missing, so I came up with some additional lyrics to fill it; I hope that was okay!


End file.
